


The Deputy and His Boyfriend

by Adry1412



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Daryl loves cock, Come Eating, Healthy ass relationship though tbh, Its just smut honestly with some angst thrown in, M/M, My first TWD PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shane is hung like a horse, Small Dick Fetish, Such a slutty bottom, Top!Shane, bottom!daryl, cuz I'm trash, sharyl, so happy together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adry1412/pseuds/Adry1412
Summary: Just a nice (smutty) night in with Shane and his tiny boyfriend Daryl.Daryl wears Shane's old police academy shirt and Shane thinks it's the sexiest thing he has ever seen. Sexy times ensue!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Could I have fit more kinks into this?? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Probably honestly but welp!  
> Finally finished this and it's just some good ass sharyl smut! This ship needs more material tbh like I love Shane so much ;u;

Shane sighed, doggy earring his book to place on the nightstand before running his large hands over his eyes. He sees stars for a second, blinking them away as the bathroom sink turns off and Daryl emerged, shutting the light behind him. Shane can't help but smile, seeing his messy haired boyfriend in his own old police academy tee shirt and boxers. The shirts too big, the neck hole swooping down over his bony collar and the hem landing just past his hips and over his thighs, barely allowing his baggy black boxers to show.  
He's absolutely adorable and yet, somehow, incredibly sexy. Shane can't keep the silly smile from his face as Daryl comes around the other side of the bed to settle in for the night.

He runs his hands over Daryl's ribs, tugging him closer. "Mmm, you trying to look all sexy for me, sweetheart?"

Daryl huffs, "Sexy? Me getting ready for bed is sexy to you?"

"It is when you're wearing my shirt."

Daryl glances downwards, taking in the pale grey fabric adorned with Shane's old academy's logo. "Ooh, so it is." He looks back at Shane, smirking in disbelief. "Honestly I didn't even look. Just grabbed it and threw it on. It's comfy."

Shane chuckled, bringing Daryl closer to kiss at his slender neck. "Comfy or not, you look so hot. Just wanna tear it off and tear you apart."

Daryl let's out a breathy laugh, the sound resonating down Shane's spine and settling in his groin. His blood is pumping loud and he barely hears his boyfriend when he speaks. "What was that, sweetheart?"

Daryl pushes at him, "I asked if you really wanted to do this. It's late and you have work in the morning."

"You bet I want to do this, to do you. I'll be fine by morning but please, Daryl..I gotta taste you sweetheart, gotta feel you."

Daryl simply moaned, arching to press his hips against Shane's, feeling the older man's girth as it comes to life before he pulled back, growling low in Daryl's ear. It always took his breath away when Shane toyed with him and Shane knew it. He grabs at his lover's thin hips, pushing them down against the bed and loving the sweet whines it brings. "Don't worry, darling, I got you."

"Please, Shane..." He shushes Daryl, bringing his head lower to kiss at his chest through the shirt. There's something incredibly sexy about the loose fitting shirt, how Shane has to lift the end to simply see Daryl's boxers and even higher to reveal his flat tummy. He makes a mental note to lend Daryl his work uniform, just to see how the buttoned shirt would look on his tiny frame. Maybe even his cap, just to complete the look. No pants though.   
He kisses at Daryl's stomach, dipping his tongue into his belly button to watch the shiver that goes through him, to see the way it makes his thighs tremble in want. He goes lower, pressing his lips right above the plain black boxers but holds Daryl's bucking hips firm against the mattress. "Shane.."

"Shh, baby, I got you. I'll take care of you." He mouths at the skin more, slowly dragging the fabric down and off those thin legs, watching as they part a bit, as if to invite Shane between them. He grabs back onto those sinful hips, seeing how the skin dips over the jutting bones and his mouth waters. Kissing and nipping from one side to the other, all the while avoiding his lover's small cock. Hard and red at the tip, it's leaking as Shane continues to tease his boy.  
Daryl's shaved, just the way Shane likes, with his skin smooth and pale. He had wondered how Daryl's skin always seemed so soft, even after being shaved but his boyfriend had simply shook his head and claimed coconut oil, whatever that was. It didn't matter to the cop though, he just loves the way his tongue skims across the velvety skin before dipping to take all of Daryl's manhood into his mouth. He's so small, able to fit in the deputy's mouth without any trouble, but that's what Shane likes. He loves his petite boyfriend, how he can lift and carry Daryl whenever he wants and simply tug him closer with little to no effort. And the stubborn pout on his pink lips don't faze him. They always end up laughing though, when Daryl calls him a brute and Shane just smiles knowing it's just another thing Daryl loves about him.  
Daryl moaning, pushing on Shane's head and lifting his hips, silently begging for something more. Of course, he understands.

Daryl wants him. Wants to be stretched wide open with Shane's skillful tongue and fingers before the main show.

Say what you want about Shane, but he knew he was well endowed. Thick and heavy, his cock could bring the strongest man to his knees and, truth be told, it has. He'd been with his fair share of both men and women, some of whom just couldn't take him. They either shut it down once his boxers came off or tried their hardest, only to cry and beg him to stop. And when the officer met Daryl, he was sure it would have been the same story once more.

But that wasn't the case. Daryl had gasped, staring at the monster between Shane's legs before gulping. He was determined though, slipping to his knees to take the length into his mouth, struggling around the girth and damn near choking while only half way down.  
The foreplay was necessary, Daryl tight ass needing to be stretched properly before they could even consider fucking. Shane remembers their first time fondly, Daryl bent over the side of the bed, long legs holding him up and putting his flushed pink hole on display. His tiny moans and whimpers sending shockwaves down his spine as he thrust his three fingers in and out of Daryl's hole. It had already seemed like it was too much, his thighs shaking and hole trembling over Shane's thick fingers as he was breathing through it, eager and determined to fit Shane inside of him.

Now is no different, the deputy sucking and nipping at his lover's rim as his index and middle fingers pumped in and out of him. Sloppy with spit and lube, Daryl just groaned, turning to shove his face into the pillow and drooling on his fist to keep quiet. "Don't do that, baby. I wanna hear you." Shane reached to pull his hand from Daryl's mouth, watching his spit slicked lips open wide to moan. He looked like a bitch in heat, cock leaking and legs trembling as he moaned loud, begging for more, more, more.

"Shane, please... I'm ready."

Shane chuckled, sliding another finger into his boyfriend and loving how his back arched, driving the fingers deeper inside of him. He was beautiful like this, hair spread on his pillow, face and chest flushed bright pink as he withered on Shane's fingers. "Ok, sweetheart, I know what you want."  
He pulled his own boxers down, letting his cock spring free as Daryl sat up a bit to look at it. His hazy eyes wide and lips parted as he reached forward, using both hands to stroke Shane's cock. The officer threw his head back, groaning loud and bucking into Daryl's hands, enjoying how his boyfriend knew to use the precum, smearing it down to make his strokes smoother.

Shane felt himself tipping, feeling like he was losing himself to the pleasure. He had control problems, he knew that. When it came to sex, he was a fiend and he loved to take control, to make his lover's squirm and wither and fall apart. He could be crazy sometimes, shoving his lovers down and taking what he wanted without any second thoughts about their pleasures. He was rough, this side of dangerous and he feared that one day he wouldn't be able to control himself. He feared one day he might hurt Daryl.  
But he knew that wouldn't happen. Daryl calmed his demons in a way no other person ever could. He calmed Shane in a way his past friends and therapists could never. Where most people made his blood boil, his anger itching right under his skin until he snapped, Daryl calmed him. When days on the force made him want to punch a wall, Daryl would stay with him. He'd put Shane's face into his slender hands and just rest their foreheads together, shushing him sweetly while running his thin fingers through the officer's short hair. Where in the past, his ex lovers scuffed and insulted him when they saw him on the couch, dirty sweatpants and shirtless while watching reruns of Cops, Daryl would flop down next to him and laugh along to the shitty plot. Daryl grounded him, brushed the red anger from his vision and replaced it with that lovesick pink that seemed to follow Daryl everywhere he went.  
Maybe it's cause of their similar pasts. Where Shane's father put anger into his veins with wicked words and threats, Daryl's had put pain onto the boy's back and heart. Daryl carried his scars in the hollow space behind his eyes, where even on sunny days he seemed cold and distant. Shane carried his scars in his fists, fighting first and asking why after. Daryl never fought, just lowered his head and accepted whatever came his way while Shane stood harder and never allowed his back to bend. Maybe that's why it worked between them. Daryl brought Shane back down when his anger boiled and Shane lifted Daryl when his mind was too heavy to hold on his own. It worked. Shane would never lift a finger towards his lover and Daryl knew it; he understood him.

"Fuck, baby, that feels so good." Shane brushes Daryl's hands off, pushing onto his boyfriend's chest until he lays back down. "I'm going to ruin you, sweetheart. Spread your legs."

Daryl does as he's told, spreading his thin legs and Shane all but drools at the sight of his wet, loose hole. Daryl clenches and relaxes on nothing, pulling an animal like growl from Shane, his own cock straining hard and he fights with his urge to flip his lover and ram himself into the winking pink ring of muscles. "Please, Shane.. I need you."

Shane pulls away, dropping his head back and staring at the ceiling and taking deep, hard breaths through his nose. He has to get a grip, feeling the itch to attack and claim and he has to breathe to control himself from hurting his lover.  
He feels Daryl get up, kneeling in front of him on the bed. Thin hands grip his biceps and he moves his head forward, resting his forehead on Daryl's shoulder. He smells of lavender shampoo and sex, the scent so intoxicatingly "Daryl" it makes a shudder run down Shane's spine.  
"You okay, Shaney?"

He nods, holding onto Daryl's thin hips and coming back down. His urges and instinct scream to force Daryl down, hold him tight and ravage him without caring if he hurts him or not. He fears himself when he's like this; dangerous, feral, and predatory. But Daryl lets him breathe, lets him have a moment to keep himself under control and to huff hard and hot against his protruding collar bones.

The pet name helps, bringing him back to reality a bit quicker when he laughs. If anyone other than Daryl ever called him "Shaney", he'd beat the fucker down, bury them 6-feet under and not even bat an eye. But the way Daryl's sweet drawl cups his nickname.. well, he can't really be mad. Especially if the other man allows Shane to call him "Dare Bear".

"I'm okay, sweetheart. Just needed a minute." He huffs, pulling back to look at his boyfriend's clear blue eyes. "You just do things to me, you know? Drive me wild."

Daryl giggles, smoothing down the deputy's hair. "Are you calm enough to fuck me now, tiger?" And god, did Shane love when Daryl called him that. When his thin lips twisted in a filthy smirk and Shane couldn't help but kiss his perfect little beauty mark. He licks it at, licking over and into Daryl's mouth to slide his tongue over the other's, moaning at the leftover peppermint taste behind his teeth.

He pulls Daryl closer with an arm around his waist, pushing their bodies flush together as he deepens the kiss. He lowers them, using his free hand to tug Daryl's legs around his midsection and line himself up. He goes slow, tasting the whimpers and needy whines his lover's breaths into his mouth. As much as Shane adores the foreplay, loves watching Daryl wither on his fingers under him, he'd be an idiot to deny how great it felt to be inside his tight boyfriend. When Daryl's slick walks seem to pull him in and cling tight on his shaft. He pauses when he bottoms out, both of them brushing hard against kiss swollen lips.  
Daryl holds his face, shaking fingers running over his cheekbones and hair. They kiss more, although sloppier and they get used to the intoxicating feelings. Shane doesn't move, just lets Daryl clench and relax around him. It makes him dizzy, to stare into those blown out pupils, barely surrounded by rings of the clearest blue he's ever seen.

Daryl speaks first as he arches a bit, his body taunt like a bow yet flexible in Shane's hands. "So full.. Please, Shane... move."

It's just a few experimental thrusts, but he does as Daryl requests. Bracing his knees on the mattress and adoring how his once timid lover looks. They've just started yet Daryl looks absolutely wrecked. Thin legs wrapped around his waist, back arched with Shane's arm under the small of his back to support him, hair sprawled on the pillow and around blushed cheeks and reddened lips. He's gorgeous, every small detail adding to the picture that Shane swears should be up on displace in museums. The innocence of Daryl's nature features contorted with sin and lust.  
No. Not lust. Love.

He loves Daryl. He truly loves him. Not just for the way he comes undone when they lay in bed, but for all the times in between those steamy nights. When they sit on the couch, eating cold pizza and watching Cops reruns. When they share their apartment's one bathroom, Daryl brushing his teeth while Shane reads a random magazine on the toilet. When Daryl comes to the precinct because Shane had forgotten his lunch and the mousey haired man didn't want him to be hungry. When they talk about everything and nothing in bed on blue shaded Sunday mornings, sprawled out and comforted by a pile of blankets and pillow, Shane's hand rubbing circles on Daryl's ankle, always touching, always reassuring him that his lover is there. When they share small pecks in the morning before work and even smaller ones when they're too exhausted before bed. He loves Daryl.

"I love you." He's speeding his thrusts, feeling as Daryl trembles. His voice is getting higher, his tiny moans and whines begging Shane for more while the deputy's own voice cracks in groans and gravelly moans.  
"I ah-love you too!" Daryl's getting closer, his cock hard and leaking against his stomach between them. They're sliding together, the warm room making them sweat as they rock together. Shane hardly pulls out, just going halfway before slamming back in. He's hitting Daryl spot and he knows it by the way those blue eyes can hardly stay open. His tiny mouth in an almost perfect "o" shape as he's begging for release.

"Please! Shane... Shaney, please.. I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna-" Daryl's hands are on his shoulders, digging his blunt nails into the muscle and adding the pinpricks of pain that Shane needs to push them harder into the mattress, skin slapping together as he fucks into Daryl with every ounce of his strength. He kisses Daryl harder, welding their lips together as they breathe hard and hot, tongues wrestling.  
They keep accidents parting, tongues licking at each other outside their mouths as Shane keeps thrusting, feeling his stomach coil with heat. He's gonna cum and he can't stop himself from biting at Daryl's bottom lip, drawing a high pitch moan from him and a dangerous growl from himself.

"Come for me, Daryl. Come.." He's losing the battle of holding off his orgasm, choosing instead to end his death grip on Daryl's hip and grab onto his tiny cock. Precum makes it easier and he's stroking the petite cock fast, using mainly two of his large fingers and thumb.

It's enough for Daryl though, the man all but screaming as he claws mercilessly at Shane's shoulders, face scrunching and ass clenching almost painfully hard, making Shane pause his movements, as he paints their stomachs. He goes taunt, every muscle seeming to seize before relaxing. The cop gives him a minute, giving small thrusts to completely milk his lover's prostate before he continues, thrusting more softly into the fucked out hole and feeling his edge coming fast. He buries himself deep inside of Daryl, letting out a low groan as he spills in the still twitching heat. Daryl squeezes on once more, drawing every drop of cum from Shane before he pulls out.

He watches some of his cum drip out of Daryl's loosened hole, lowering his head to lap at it. Daryl shudders, trying to push Shane away from his overstimulated muscles, but ultimately failing. Shane licks into his lover, adoring the salty taste of his own spunk mixed with Daryl's sweat. He moves upward, chuckling at the sigh of relief Daryl gives, and licks at his stomach, cleaning his boy of the cum lingers to put kisses on every trembling inch of skin. He kisses at Daryl's hips, his stomach and naval, lowering to kiss at his spent, flaccid cock and shaking thighs. "So beautiful."

Daryl just huffs, letting Shane lower his old academy shirt back over his chest and stomach, sitting up slowly to stretch his joints. Shane just laughs, running his hands over Daryl's outstretched arms and dragging him closer to share a tender kiss. It's soothing, Shane thinks, as they lay down onto the bed, limbs intwining as they're breathing slows and sweat cools.

Daryl lays his head on Shane's broad chest, holding onto his waist and feeling at ease with his lover curled around him. With Shane's arms holding him close, placing sweet kisses on his head, he feels at peace. Shane rubs soothing circles with his thumb into the archer's arm, humming softly and being comfortably silent. "I love you, Daryl."

The brunette nuzzles into Shane's neck, kissing at the pulse point and feeling his exhausted bones settle in for the night. "I love you too, Shaney."

And Shane just chuckles. His laugh just a rumble to the quietly snoozing man against his side. He knows he'll regret this in the morning, when his alarm screams at him to wake up and his sleep deprivation kicks in, but it'll be worth it. Every moment with Daryl was a godsend and he thanked his lucky stars every night that he could share a bed with the man who has made his life worth living. He doesn't care if Rick or Chief Morgan chew him out for drinking a whole pot of coffee, so long as when he goes to work in the morning, he'll have Daryl's sweet kiss on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think!! I crave feedback and attention so much like... please ily ;n;  
> I'm even if you don't comment, I love you!! I love you all so much thank u thank u thank u!!!! <3


End file.
